


Someone's Bad Date

by ellerkay



Series: Bad Romance [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Motel Room Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 01:52:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15256800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerkay/pseuds/ellerkay
Summary: During their first case together, Krycek shows up at Mulder's hotel room looking for some company.Set during S2E4, "Sleepless." The first in a series showcasing the times Mulder and Krycek had sex during seasons 1-7, written to fit as closely as possible into the cracks of canon. Each story is fairly self-contained.





	Someone's Bad Date

**Author's Note:**

> Alex Krycek is a power bottom who was running a honeypot on Fox Mulder during their FBI partnership and no one will ever convince me otherwise.
> 
> This story's title is taken from Krycek's line in this episode: "I don’t appreciate being ditched like someone’s bad date."

Mulder was flipping through channels in his motel room, just starting to think about taking a shower and going to bed, when there was a knock at his door. He grabbed his gun automatically and peered through the peephole, but it was only Krycek.

Mulder sighed and opened the door. Krycek held up a six-pack.

“Got a minute?” he asked.

Mulder eyed the beer. “We should get to the diner pretty early tomorrow to talk to Matola,” he said doubtfully.

“Just one?” Krycek looked anxious, and Mulder felt a little sorry for him.

“Okay,” he said, opening the door wide and stepping back. He put his gun down.

Krycek set the beer on the table next to the gun, and raised an eyebrow at Mulder.

“You’re pretty paranoid,” he said. Mulder laughed.

“You have no idea.” He sat down on his bed, unwilling to use the uncomfortable motel room chairs, and Krycek sat on the other bed. Their knees were almost touching.

Krycek handed Mulder a beer, and then downed a third of his own in one long swig. Mulder took a sip and watched him.

“Thanks,” Krycek said, with a slight gasp for air after his long drink. “I kind of needed some company.”

“And a drink, I take it.”

Krycek nodded, taking another healthy pull from his beer.

“This case has me kind of rattled,” he admitted. “The way those officers shot each other…” He shook his head and drank again.

Mulder nodded. “It was pretty grim.”

“You don’t seem that upset.”

Mulder shrugged. “It wasn’t fun, but…I’ve seen worse.”

Krycek’s eyes widened. “Like what?”

“Believe me, you don’t want to know.”

“No, I do,” Krycek said fervently.

Mulder blinked at him, surprised at his intensity.

Krycek flushed slightly, and looked down for a moment. When he looked back up at Mulder, his mouth was set in a determined line.

“I told you, I believe in your work,” he said. “I want to know what you’ve seen. What you know.”

“I know a lot less than I’d like,” Mulder said, wryly.

Krycek looked away again and took another sip of beer. Mulder watched him.

“But I’ll tell you a bit about what I’ve seen, if you really want to know,” he said finally. Krycek looked back at him, face brightening.

***

An hour later, Mulder had run through a few of his best stories and he and Krycek were each on their third beers. He felt relaxed and a little buzzed, from the alcohol and from Krycek’s attention. Krycek was rapt, hanging on to Mulder’s every word, and it was hard not to be flattered.

When he’d gotten their third beers, Krycek had sat on the bed next to Mulder, instead of opposite him. Between that and the way he’d been looking at him, Mulder was not _entirely_ surprised when Krycek downed the last of his drink, placed the bottle on the floor, and put his hand on Mulder’s thigh.

And it was not, Mulder had to admit to himself, entirely unwelcome, either. He looked at Krycek, who was staring at him with dilated eyes, lips slightly parted. But…

“Krycek,” he said warningly, as the other agent leaned in slowly.

“Alex,” Krycek whispered, and he grabbed the back of Mulder’s neck with his free hand and kissed him, slow and hesitant. Mulder kissed him back automatically – he couldn’t help but want to – but before it could go on for too long, he pulled back.

“Krycek, we really can’t do this,” he said.

“Sure we can.” Krycek’s voice was practically a purr. “And it’s Alex.”

“Well, I’m still Mulder,” Mulder said. Krycek laughed softly.

“Fine by me,” he said, and kissed Mulder again, his hand on Mulder’s thigh creeping up a little higher. When his tongue slipped into Mulder’s mouth, Mulder pulled away again.

“We’re working together,” he said. “We shouldn’t be doing this.”

“You can’t seriously tell me you care about bullshit Bureau policies,” Krycek said. He was stroking Mulder’s inner thigh with his thumb now.

“It’s not really that,” Mulder said, trying to think through the alcohol. The fact that he was half-hard wasn’t helping anything. “It’s just…things could get complicated.”

Krycek shook his head. “They won’t. I promise.”

He slid off the bed and knelt between Mulder’s legs, stroking Mulder’s inner thighs with both hands now, looking up at Mulder from under his long lashes.

“Just let me have this, this one time,” he said, hoarsely. “You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to.”

Mulder shook his head slightly, trying to clear it. “We just met.”

“I _told_ you.” Krycek pressed his hand to Mulder’s groin and Mulder resisted the urge to thrust against it. “I’ve been watching your work.”

Mulder willed his heartrate and breathing to slow, but his body wasn’t listening to his brain.

“Just this once?” he said. Krycek smiled broadly, nodding, and Mulder gave a short nod in return, and then Krycek was undoing Mulder’s pants with eager fingers and pulling out his cock, palming it almost reverently. Mulder was at full attention fast under Krycek’s ministrations, and Krycek was staring as if fascinated.

“You’re _big_ ,” he said, admiringly, and before Mulder could think of a response (if there was an appropriate one) he’d leaned forward and sucked the head into his mouth with a moan, making Mulder gasp.

Krycek licked Mulder’s cock up and down, laving him with his tongue, taking his time. Mulder breathed hard, no longer worrying about how bad an idea this probably was. After a couple minutes, Krycek paused and undid his own pants, wrapping a hand around his erection, which was already red and shiny with precum, and started stroking himself languidly.

He grinned up at Mulder and then leaned forward again and started taking Mulder’s cock down his throat with excruciating slowness, until he’d swallowed it to the root. He pulled off with equal slowness and began the whole process again, going only a little faster. He kept going, increasing his speed a bit each time, until Mulder felt like he was going out of his mind. He put a hand on the back of Krycek’s head – lightly, not wanting to push too far when he didn’t know this man’s limits – and Krycek moaned loudly, swallowing around Mulder’s cock. Mulder decided that was a pretty clear signal and tightened his grip a little, starting to thrust up into Krycek’s mouth. Krycek relaxed and let him, squeezing Mulder’s thigh hard with his free hand, his breath coming fast through his nose.

It didn’t take long till Mulder was on the edge. “I’m close,” he gasped, lightening his grip on Krycek’s head again, in case he wanted to pull off, but Krycek just squeezed his thigh and moaned again, and in a moment Mulder was coming down his throat, groaning.

Krycek gave a soft hum of pleasure, and then pulled off slowly, almost like he was reluctant. He looked up at Mulder, grinning again, face flushed and lips swollen.

“Good?” he said.

Mulder laughed. “Uh, _yeah_ ,” he said. He grabbed Krycek’s shoulder and half hauled him onto the bed, then kissed him. Krycek leaned into the kiss, tongue in Mulder’s mouth. He was shaking slightly and Mulder realized he was still jerking himself off.

He broke the kiss and pulled Krycek’s hand away from his dick.

“Oh, fuck yes,” Krycek gasped, when Mulder replaced it with his own tight fist, and then it was _fuck_ and _yes_ over and over as Mulder stroked him fast and rough, Krycek leaning his forehead on Mulder’s, so every soft word was clear as bell.

“ _Fox_ ,” he breathed as he came, a couple minutes later. Mulder gave a little laugh and kissed him – Krycek kissed him back, hard – and then Mulder grabbed the box of tissues from the bedside table.

“It’s Mulder,” he reminded Krycek, as he wiped his hand.

“Sorry.” Krycek was grinning widely and he didn’t sound very sorry. “You can’t hold me responsible for what I say during a mind-blowing orgasm, though.”

Mulder couldn’t help but smile back. “I guess I can let it slide.”

Krycek finished cleaning himself and zipped his pants back up. He leaned in to kiss Mulder, and Mulder kissed him right back without hesitation. When they came apart, Krycek rose from the bed.

“You – want to stay the night?” Mulder asked, wondering as he did just how bad an idea that was. _Probably_ not worse than what they’d just done, but…

Krycek shook his head, looking regretful. “I don’t sleep that well next to other people, and I want to be sharp for tomorrow. But, thanks.” He smiled at Mulder. “I mean it. That helped. I’ll sleep like a baby now.”

Mulder smiled back. It was probably for the best, anyway. “Okay. Good night – ” He hesitated for a second. “Alex.”

Krycek smirked over his shoulder on his way out the door. “Good night, Fox.”

**Author's Note:**

> God damn it, Krycek. This could have been so cute.


End file.
